This invention pertains to computers, as well as information processing, electronic and other electrical systems and, more particularly, to a cable management arm for managing electrical, optical, pneumatic and other cables suitable for interconnecting an equipment rack with an individual equipment unit contained in the rack.
A typical equipment rack is frame or housing that accepts one or more individual units of electrical equipment that are stacked one above the other, although racks with side-by-side mounted equipment units are also common. Equipment racks are usually, but not necessarily, floor standing. Each of these individual equipment units may be mounted on a pair of drawer slides, so that each unit can be slidably removed from the rack for servicing or other reasons.
Electrical, optical, pneumatic or other types of cables usually interconnect each equipment unit in the rack to other equipment units and systems, either within the same rack or external to the rack. Rather than directly route cables from one equipment unit to another, cables are typically routed from the first equipment unit to the rack, along the rack to a point adjacent the second equipment unit, and then from the rack to the second unit. When routing cables from the rack to the equipment unit, a cable management arm is typically used. A cable management arm functions to guide the cables as the equipment unit is sliding in and out of the rack, and prevents pinching of the cables between the equipment unit and the rack.
Briefly, in one embodiment the invention is an electrical equipment rack assembly including an electrical equipment rack having a rack attachment bracket. An electrical equipment unit is slidably attached to the rack and has a fully inserted position and a fully extended position. The equipment unit also includes a unit attachment bracket. A cable arm assembly has normal, service and extended positions. The cable arm assembly includes a first and second cable arms each having first and second ends. A first joint pivotally attaches the first end of the first cable arm to the first end of the second cable arm. A first hinge plate has first and second ends. The first end of the first hinge plate is pivotally attached to the rack bracket, and the second end of the first hinge plate is pivotally attached to the second end of the first cable arm. A second hinge plate also has first and second ends. The first end of the second hinge plate is pivotally attached to the unit bracket, and the second end of the second hinge plate is pivotally attached to the second end of the second cable arm. The first hinge plate includes a first stop means for limiting the rotation of the first hinge plate relative to the rack bracket. When the equipment unit is in the fully inserted position, the cable arm assembly can be positioned in either the normal position wherein the cable arm assembly is positioned adjacent the equipment unit, or in the service position wherein the cable arm assembly is positioned away from the equipment unit. When the equipment unit is in the fully extended position, the cable arm assembly is in the extended position.
In another embodiment, the invention is a cable arm assembly for use with an electrical equipment rack including a rack attachment bracket and an electrical equipment unit slidably attached to the rack wherein the equipment unit includes a unit attachment bracket. The cable arm assembly includes first and second cable arms each having first and second ends. A first joint pivotally attaches the first end of the first cable arm to the first end of the second cable arm. A first hinge plate has first and second ends. The first end of the first hinge plate is pivotally attachable to the rack attachment bracket and the second end of the first hinge plate is pivotally attached to the second end of the first cable arm. A second hinge plate also has first and second ends. The first end of the second hinge plate is pivotally attachable to the unit attachment bracket and the second end of the second hinge plate is pivotally attached to the second end of the second cable arm. The first hinge plate includes a first stop means for limiting the rotation of the first hinge plate relative to the rack attachment bracket.